The Storming II: To Love From Here
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Don't own Rugrats, but I own Ana. Sequel. Sixteen-year-old Ana Finster tries to cope with her father's terminal illness while trying to win the heart of the most popular guy in school, unaware that an unpopular guy,who lost his mother to cancer, loves her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: School Haze**

She sat at her desk, listening to yet another pointless lecture by Mr. Thomas, the History teacher. She had her head rest in one hand while tapping her pencil on her desk in the other.

She looked at the clock, willing the bell to ring. She wanted to get out of there so she could go to the last class of the day.

She was looking forward to talking with her friends. When she looked back to the front of the room, Mr. Thomas was glaring at her, "Miss Finster, is this class boring you? Because if it is, you are welcome to go to the office, otherwise PAY ATTENTION!" Ana gave him her best wide fake smile.

"Of course I'm not bored Mr. Thomas, sir. I'm always looking forward to listening to your wonderful lectures." Mr. Thomas, with his eyes half glazed over, looked at Ana and gave her a simple, "Uh huh" and went back to his teaching.

About ten minutes later, the bell finally rang and class was over. In the hallway, sixteen-year-old Ana Finster was at her locker with her best friend, Sara DeVille talking. "So, the prom is coming up in a few months and I really hope Colt asks me to go with him."

Sara looked at her with a smirk and stated, "Still smitten with Colt Williamson, huh? He's the captain of the football team! Every girl is gonna want him to ask them to the prom."

Ana glared at Sara and said, "I have the highest GPA in our class, not to mention that I'm the class president and have a great fashion-sense. There is no way he wouldn't ask me."

Sara shook her head at her friend's self-praising and motioned for them to head for the last class for the day.

….

In homeroom, Ana had been working on her remaining class work of the day. When she finally finished, as if right on que, she looked up and saw Colt walk in.

But unknown to her, she was being watched herself. His name was Jack Thomas (son of Mr. Thomas the History teacher). He sat in the back of class and had the second highest GPA in the class.

He was also unpopular and a loser and a hopeless romantic who was hopelessly in love with Ana. He knew about her crush on Colt and he knew how wrong Colt was for her.

He only had two friends, brothers Jay and Cameron Busfield. They had met in Junior High and were friends ever since. "You know guys, I still don't know what she sees in Colt anyway. I mean just because he's captain of the football team doesn't mean he's as good as his image. Ana deserves better than him."

Colt looked at Ana and smiled and she smiled back. When Jack saw this, he put a hand to his forehead and shook it in disgust.

The bell finally rang and school was finally out. As everyone gathered up their stuff to leave, Jack had a love letter he wanted to give Ana. He had made a vow to give it to her before prom so she would go with him.

He knew better. He knew she was out of his league, but he was going to try anyway. Ana Finster deserved to be happy. He was going to make that happen.

….

At her locker, Ana was getting her back pack when Jack approached her, "Hey, Ana?" She looked up at him, "What do you want?!" Jack knew she was short tempered, selfish, and rude, but he loved her just the way she was. He would never want to change her.

"I….uh……I wanted to….uh…you see…I…" Jack was losing his nerve as he reached for the letter to hand to her. "Geez, Jack will you spit it out already?! I have a life too, ya know, and I want to get back to it!" Ana said impatiently.

Jack started to sweat, "I…I wanted to tell you t-that I-I think you l-look nice today!" He gave a nervous laugh and walked away without another word. He decided he would give her the letter another day.

Ana looked at him walk away with a look of confusion. Sara came over to her locker, "What was that all about? Jack Thomas talking to you? That's bad for your image."

Ana closed her locker and sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Tell me about it. He has no life and he's a loser with no friends, except for those two moronic brothers he hangs out with. It's kind of pathetic. To think he would make more of an effort to try to be a normal human being. I guess he's hopeless."

Sara rolled her eyes at Ana's bluntness, "You know, you should take it easy on him at least a little. He still isn't over his mother's death yet. Remember? You were at her funeral." Ana had to admit, she was a little hard him.

"Yeah, you're right. I completely forgot about that. I remember Mrs. Thomas. Sometimes she came to our History classes. She had one hell of a good sense of fashion. It was hard to imagine that she had cancer, she hid it so well. Maybe I should go apologize to him."

Ana said the word 'apologize' as if it was a foreign word to her. Sara smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." Sara waved as she walked away, leaving Ana pondering about whether to apologize to Jack or not.

If she was, she decided she was going to wait until tomorrow. Now, she just wanted to go home. She started to walk toward the entrance when she spotted Colt talking to his friends.

She smiled and decided she was going to initiate communication. She walked over to him and he smiled that charming smile of his that would make every girl drop to her knees.

"Ana Finster, what do I owe this pleasure?" Ana kept her smile and squealed a simple 'Hi' and momentarily lost her nerve, which is a rarity for her.

She was just about to talk again when he said, "You know, the prom is coming up in a couple of months. Do you want to go with me?"

Ana stood there with her smile wider than ever and she said, "Okay." She walked away fast and went out the door.

Colt looked at his friends, "See, I told you. she's going to be so easy. After prom, the deal will be done and Ana Finster, the smartest girl in our class, will be just another girl of many of my other conquests. This is going to be a piece of cake."


	2. To Ride Or Not To Ride?

**Chapter 2: To Ride Or Not To Ride? **

Ana was still blushing from her talking to Colt Williamson. At that same time, Jack was driving down the street in his truck when he noticed Ana was walking home alone.

Jack was still a little embarrassed with his idiocy from earlier, but decided to ask her for a ride anyway, just to be nice.

He pulled up beside her, "Hey, Ana. Would you like a ride home?" Ana looked up in surprise when Jack pulled up next to her.

He offered her a ride and she decided to protest, "No thanks! I can walk! I don't live that far!" Jack just smiled, "You live six blocks away. Come on, I won't try anything. I promise."

She looked at him for a moment before she reluctantly got in. As she closed the door she looked at him and asked, "How do you know where I live anyway?"

Jack just smiled at her and as he put the truck into drive he said, "It's a mystery." They drove off.

….

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ana spoke, "I'm sorry." Jack looked at her in confusion, "For what?" Ana sighed, "For being a total bitch to you earlier. I'm sorry."

Jack nodded his head, "It's alright. I'm used to your attitude. It's what keeps me coming back to you." Ana put her elbow on the window and stared out at the houses and trees pass her by.

He notices her forlorn expression and calls her on it, "You okay? It looks like something is bothering you." Ana closed her eyes and sighed.

She looked back at Jack and decided that she needed someone to talk to about what was on her mind, someone who would understand.

"My father has been sick lately. I'm kinda worried about him." Jack was taken back by this, "I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just the flu."

She just looked at him and back out the window.

They said nothing for the rest of the drive.

….

They pulled into Ana's driveway. Ana opened the door and got out. "Thanks for the ride home. I appreciate it."

Jack smiled as he pulled out. "No problem. You just stay out of trouble." He waved at her as he drove off.

She just watched him go. She opened the front door and entered her house. She could hear faint voices in the kitchen. She didn't think anything of it until she heard her mother start crying, and her mother didn't cry.

A few moments earlier, in the kitchen, Chuckie Finster was sitting at the kitchen table with his wife Angelica Pickles-Finster and Dr. Lucy Carmichael, the mother of their family friend Suzie Carmichael.

"So Doc, now will you tell us why you're here? I distinctly remember washing my hands after I went to the bathroom." Angelica was as sarcastic as ever.

Dr. Carmichael laughed and cleared her throat. "That's nice to hear, but the truth is, I came here to tell you personally about the results from the check-up that Chuck had last week. Chuck, we found something during one of your tests that concerns me greatly."

She pulled out what looked like a digital scan of Chuck's pancreas. "This is the scan we did of your pancreas last week when you said you were in pain."

They looked at it as Dr. Carmichael explained what it was. They heard the sound of the front door opening. They knew Ana was home.

"Chuck? I'm sorry, but this isn't like it was seventeen years ago. This is very different and very aggressive. We don't have any kind of treatment for this."

Hearing that, Angelica lost it completely. She started to cry and Chuck hugged her and held her tight.

Just then Ana walked in and found her mother in tears and her father with a sad look on his face and a look of concern on Dr. Carmichael. Ana was confused, "What's going on here? Why is Dr. Carmichael here, and why is Mom crying?!"

Chuck motioned her to have a seat.


	3. No News Is Good NewsI Think?

**Chapter 3: No News Is Good News…I Think?**

As Ana sat at the kitchen table looking at her teary-eyed mother and her stoic looking father and the family doctor, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on? Why is Doctor Carmichael here? I already washed my hands when I went to the bathroom." Doctor Carmichael giggled a little and decided that Ana should know about her father and his condition.

"Ana, there is something very important we need to talk to you about."

….

Meanwhile, at the Thomas Residence, Jack was just walking in the door. "Dad!? I'm home!" Mr. Thomas called from his office, "I'm in my office, Jackson."

Jack walked into the office and found his father grading papers from the day's lessons. "Where have you been, son?"

Jack sighed and said, "I gave Ana Finster a ride home. Is that a crime?" Mr. Thomas closed his eyes, dropped his pen on the desk, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just asked where you've been. You don't need to give me an attitude."

Jack shook his head and replied, "Yeah? Well, maybe if you'd been a little nicer to Ana in class maybe I wouldn't give you an attitude. You didn't have to talk to her the way you did."

Mr. Thomas looked at his son and said, "That girl is a troublemaker and doesn't listen in class! You don't need to associate with girls like that!"

Jack glared at his father and yelled, "THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T HANG OUT WITH!" It was Mr. Thomas's turn to yell, "YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU!"

Jack kept his glare and looked his father in the eyes, "I don't need you to look out for me! I'll be in my room."

With that, Jack stormed out of the office and went up to his room and slammed the door.

….

Ana kept a blank expression after the news she just heard. Dr. Carmichael squinted and asked, "Ana? Did you hear me?"

Ana didn't respond. Chuck looked at his daughter and asked, "Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Ana snapped out of her trance and looked at them and smiled as if nothing had happened and said, "I spoke to Colt Williamson today. He asked me to the prom. I said yes. It was fantastic!"

Angelica knew her daughter was too much like her and knew she was purposely avoiding this sensitive subject, "Ana? Did you hear what Dr. Carmichael said?"

Ana deflected again, "I almost forgot! I need to meet Sara so we can go shopping for our prom dresses! I'll see you guys later."

She walked quickly out of the room, leaving everyone stunned until Chuck looked at Angelica and said, "She took that better than I thought."

….

In his room, Jack sat on his bed and stared at the wall. A tear rolled down his face as thought, '_I wish Mom was here. She was never as stubborn as Dad is. I could talk to her about anything. Maybe she could've helped me to try and win Ana's love.' _

Jack closed his teary eyes and thought, '_I miss you, Mom._' He reached under his bed and pulled out his mother's picture.

On it was his mother holding a baby Jack in her arms and his father's arms around her smiling.

Jack started to sob at this sight, wishing he could have that day one more time. He put the picture back under his bed and decided he was going to go visit his mother.

He didn't want his dad to know where he was going, so to avoid any questions, Jack snuck out his window.

….

Ana was walking on the sidewalk to no particular place. She lied to her parents about where she was going.

The truth was, she had to get out of there. She had been walking for almost an hour thinking about how she should feel.

She didn't even notice that Jack was climbing out his bedroom window onto the roof of his house and down the side.

When Jack finally made it to the ground, he noticed Ana walking by. Her expression gave him the idea that she wanted to be alone so he went the opposite direction, to the cemetery.

Ana continued walking until she came to the DeVille Residence. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Phillip DeVille, Sara's father answered. "Hey Ana. Your father just called and said you might be coming here. Sara's in her room."

Phil motioned Ana to come in, so she did. She knocked on Sara's bedroom door and Sara opened it. "Ana? What are you doing here?"

Ana looked at Sara and said as if it were not important, "My dad has cancer. Dr. Carmichael said there was nothing anyone can do. No big deal."

Sara stood there with her hands to her mouth and was surprised how Ana said that her dad had cancer as if it were nothing. "Ana, I'm so sorry."

Ana glared at Sara, "I SAID IT'S NO BIG DEAL!" Sara was surprised at Ana's sudden outburst. "Ana, take it easy. I know this is hard for you."

Ana just rolled her eyes and turned around, "I think I made a mistake coming here. I'll see you later."

With that, Ana left the DeVille home.

….

Jack had been thinking of the look on Ana's face when she walked by. He didn't even notice the cemetery until he walked by it.

He walked through the entrance and kept walking until he came to a gravestone that said:

**HERE LIES **

**SANDRA MARIE THOMAS**

**BORN AUGUST 17, 1967 – DIED DECEMBER 24, 2008**

**BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER**

**MAY THE ANGELS REST WITH HER**

Jack started to sob at seeing the words on the tomb.

He got down on his knees and looked at the tomb as he spoke, "Hi Mom. I wish you were here. It seems like our family crumbled after you were gone. Dad's become emotionally distant and I don't know how to talk to him anymore. I feel like I lost both my parents the day you died. I feel lost."

Jack took a moment to wipe away his tears until he spoke again, "I gave Ana Finster a ride home today. She was so beautiful. She seems bothered about something. She told me during the ride that she was worried about her father. My guess is that maybe I was wrong about the flu thing before. Maybe it's worse. I don't know. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe she's just paranoid and making me paranoid. It's really none of my business. Well, I guess I better be going. I'll see you later , Mom. I love you."

Jack put a hand on the tombstone and left without another word.


	4. Nothing To Fight About!

**Chapter 4: Nothing to Fight About!**

Ana had been walking for a while when she heard the rev of an engine beside her.

She looked up and saw none other than Colt Williamson looking back at her with that killer smile of his.

She smiled back and he motioned for her to get in. Ana got in and they drove off. "What are you doing walking by yourself?"

Ana looked at him with a wide smile and replied, "I just wanted to walk a while." Colt nodded. "So, where are you heading?"

She looked forward and said, "Anywhere but home. I- I have problems with my parents, and I don't want to face them right now."

Colt just kept staring at her and forgot he was driving until Jack walked across the road. Ana got spooked and screamed, "COLT! WATCH OUT!"

Colt quickly looked forward and slammed on the brake. Jack just happened to jump out of the way before the car hit him.

The car came to an abrupt stop and Colt hopped out of the car, "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK BOTH WAYS NEXT TIME THOMAS!"

Jack got up and stared him down, "WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOU EYES ON THE ROAD, COLT!"

Colt started walking toward him, "You don't tell me what to do, asshole!" Jack held his ground, "I don't think you wanna do that, Colt."

Ana got out of the car and yelled, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?" Jack looked at her for a brief moment when Colt drew back his fist.

He swung and Jack quickly ducked and as Colt swung again Jack grabbed his wrist and twisted it and held it until Colt was on his knees.

"Colt, I don't want to fight you." He let Colt go and Ana was yelling at both of them, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE IDIOTS?!"

Ana stormed off in the other direction, leaving the two boys to themselves. "Look what you did, Thomas! I'm gonna make you pay for this!"

Jack just smirked, "Please, bill me." Colt got back in his car and sped off. Jack ran to catch up to Ana, who was quite a distance away.

Jack caught up to Ana and she was clearly still pissed. "Whadda you want, Jack?! And how the hell did you learn how to do that?!"

Jack was confused, "How to do what?" Ana glared at him, "Don't play stupid! Keep him from kicking your ass. How did you do that?"

Jack smirked, "Well, when you've been in many fights as I have, you tend to learn a few things."

Ana was not at all impressed, "I can't believe that an idiot like you would ever fight anyone. I've never seen you fight in school. You're always quiet."

Jack looked at the sidewalk, thinking of an answer. He looked back at her and said, "Well, nobody's perfect." Ana shook her head and continued walking.

They walked in silence for several minutes until Ana broke it, "Jack?" He looked at her and she spoke again, "What was it like? Watching someone you love die day by day?"

Jack was surprised by this very personal question, "I don't want to talk about it." Ana immediately got mad, "WELL, THEN WHAT THE HELL GOOD ARE YA?!"

Jack stopped in his tracks and just looked at her as she walked off.

Jack then closed his eyes and took his time walking home.

-

Ana arrived home and saw her parents cooking dinner together. Angelica turned to see her daughter enter the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, you're just in time for dinner." Ana slowly sat down at the table while her parents finished cooking. Chuck looked at his daughter and smiled, "Hope you're hungry."

As Angelica was setting the table, Chuck suddenly felt light-headed and collapsed. Both Angelica and Ana panicked.

Angelica ran toward her husband and said, "Ana, call an ambulance, NOW!" Ana did as she was told.

-

At the hospital, Angelica was in the room with her husband while Ana stood outside the door looking in on them with an expressionless face.

Just then, Sara walked next to her. "How are you feeling?" Ana glared at her, "How do you think I'm feeling?! I'm just grand, can't ya tell?!"

Sara put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ana, don't be like that. You need to grieve. You need to talk about this." Ana shrugged her hand away, "I don't need to talk about anything!"

Ana walked out of the hospital. Back in the room, Angelica was comforting her husband when they both heard their daughter yell at her friend and storm off.

Chuck looked at his wife and smiled, "She really is like you, you know." Angelica smiled back, "A little more than I wanted. Karma has finally caught up with me."

Chuck softly put a hand to Angelica's cheek. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Chuck smiled, "Angelica, I have to tell you something."

Angelica looked at him with all of her attention. Chuck continued, "My heart is filled with so many more unspoken words for you than I can really say. Remember that night when we were locked in that cabin in the rain?"

Angelica nodded with the tears coming to her eyes. Chuck said, "That night, when I slept next to you, my world came together. It was like nothing else in my life mattered, just you. What you don't know, is when you're sleeping, I'm watching you. I see you smile. And when that happens, every day I live, I live in heaven, because I know you're the angel that keeps me alive."

Angelica's eyes started to water even more. Chuck continued, "I love you, Angelica. I don't know how long I have, but however long it is, I know I've lived a lifetime because you and Ana were always there. And I thank God everyday for that. I love you, Angelica."

Angelica started to sob when Dr. Carmichael walked in.

"Hello, Chuck, Angelica. Well, I have some news. It's not good I'm afraid."


	5. 4 Months to Live

**Chapter 5: 4 Months To Live**

Dr. Carmichael sat in the hospital room with Chuck and Angelica.

Angelica tried to hold in the tears, "Are you sure, Doc?"

Dr. Carmichael nodded, "I'm sorry. Apparently, the cancer is progressing in at an alarming rate."

Chuck hugged Angelica and asked, "How much time do I have?"

Dr. Carmichael looked down and sighed, "You have about four months. I wish there was something more I could do, but there just isn't."

Chuck smiled slightly as the doctor left. He looked at his wife and said, "Well, we have some time to kill…and I always wanted to do it a hospital."

Angelica smiled and said, "Just promise me you'll still love me when you go."

Chuck kissed her on the forehead, " I promise, I'll love you for all eternity."

Angelica started to kiss him feverishly and slid a hand up his leg and then –CENSORED—

-

Meanwhile at the Thomas residence, Mr. Thomas was sitting at the kitchen table when Jack walked through the front door.

"Where have you been, Jackson?" Jack held his head back and sighed deeply, "Went to a sleepover. They were all so tired I thought they were dead!"

Mr. Thomas was stated, "Very funny, smartass. Where have you been?"

Jack just shook his head and said, "I went out, you know, socialize with people, get connections, I'll probably join the mafia…or even worse…a boy band!"

Mr. Thomas glared at him while his son walked past him, "Relax, Dad. I just went to visit Mom."

Mr. Thomas' glare softened, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack looked at him, "It doesn't matter. Anyway it's getting late I'm going to bed."

Jack went to his room and went to bed.

-

Later that evening, Chuck and Angelica arrived home to see Ana trying on the new prom dress she bought earlier.

Angelica smiled and said, "Wow! You're more like me than I thought." Ana smiled, "Yeah? I thought this would look great on me when Colt and I go to prom together! Well, I think I'll go to bed now, it's kinda late. Good night, Mom, Dad."

Angelica and Chuck said goodnight back. Chuck and Angelica sat down on the sofa and snuggled close to each other.

They fell asleep on that sofa with their arms around each other.

The next morning at school, Colt approached Ana, "Hey Ana. Wanna walk to class with me?" Ana smiled widely, "I'd love to."

At the same time, a few lockers down, Jack was watching Ana and Colt walk down the hallway together.

He pulled out his love letter and sighed and put it back in his back pack.

As he walked off, the letter fell out of his back pack and onto the floor.

Sara just happened to be walking by when she noticed the letter.

She picked it up and noticed it was addressed to Ana.

She thought about reading it, but decided against it and just held on to it.

-

In class, Ana sat next to Colt for the first time.

Jack was glaring at the scene before him.

Just then Sara had come up to Jack and smiled, "Hello Jack. How are you today?"

Jack looked at her suspiciously, "I don't think it's very smart for you to be seen talking to me. Might make people think we're going out together. I guess this means sex is out?"

Sara just smiled, "You're a funny guy. I think you dropped this."

She handed him the love letter and he blushed. A 'thanks' was all he could say.

She smirked and walked to her seat. Ana and Colt spent the whole class talking to each other.

When the bell rang, Ana and Colt walked out together and Sara joined them.

Jack walked out of class with his two best friends and they all headed for the cafeteria.

-

In the cafeteria, Jack was in the restroom relieving himself when Colt came in.

After Colt was done relieving himself, He turned to face Jack.

Jack looked at him and said, "You know, they have rest stops out on Highway 4 for this sort of thing, you little pervert. What do you want?"

Colt glared at him and said, "You got lucky last time, but you're not going to get lucky again."

With that, Colt took a swing at him and Jack ducked and Colt hit his hand on the metal stall and winced in pain.

Jack zipped and buttoned his pants and walked to the restroom entrance and turned to him and said, "Don't forget to wash your hands."

Colt mumbled curses at him and rubbed his fist. Ana and Sara sat next to each other and Ana had become bitter throughout their conversation.

"SARA, I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sara glared at her and said, "ANA, YOU'VE BEEN TREATING EVERYONE LIKE CRAP LATELY! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ANYMORE! EVER SINCE YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR DAD'S CONDITION, YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BITCH TO EVERYONE EXCEPT THAT JERK COLT!"

They had not noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

That's when Ana looked around and shouted, "WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!?"

When she started yelling at everyone, that's when Jack literally dragged her out of the cafeteria.

-

In the hallway, Jack had finally let her go and Ana was still furious.

Jack smiled at her and said, "Wow! Who said lunch hour wasn't entertaining. Are you alright?"

Ana replied, "WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYWAY!?"

Jack thought for a moment and decided to use some sarcasm first, "Sort of like a Reach-Out Program type thing, to show how much I care about everyone. It's because I know something's wrong and you need to talk about it."

Ana Shook her head, "For the last time, I don't need to talk about anything."

Jack pressed forward, "Why are you acting like this? You haven't been yourself since-"

Jack paused for a moment when the realization hit him, "-since you found out about your father's illness." Ana looked up at him slowly.

Jack looked her in the eyes, "What happened, Ana? How bad is it?"

Ana fought off the urge to cry and yelled, "I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She stormed down the hall way when Jack caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him.

They looked into each other's eyes with all the emotions they had.

That's when Ana grabbed Jack by his shirt and forced his lips to connect with hers.

She kissed him feverishly and he kissed her back.

Ana pushed him back and gasped in shock of what she'd just done. "I-I-I have to go! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

She ran down the hallway when Jack just watched her go.


	6. We Have To Talk About That Kiss!

**Chapter 6: We Have to Talk About That Kiss!**

The next day at school, Ana was distracted. All she had thought about was that kiss she gave Jack.

Colt even noticed she was distracted, "Ana? Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Ana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Oh! What? Sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear you."

Colt looked at her and said, "I said, you seem distracted." Ana shook her head and replied, "Oh, no I-I-it's nothing. I was just thinking."

Colt asked, "About what?" Ana sighed and said, "Nothing you should be concerned about, so just drop it."

Colt smiled as he liked her feistiness. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

In the cafeteria, Colt and Ana sat together while Jack was watching them from afar. He had thought all last night about nothing but that kiss she gave him.

Jack was determined to talk to her about it. The only problem he had was he couldn't get her alone since she and Colt were constantly together.

When Ana got up, she headed for the girl's restroom and Jack saw his only opportunity to get her alone and followed her in.

Luckily, Ana and Jack were alone in the restroom. "Ana? We have to talk!"

Ana was surprised that Jack had some nerve to stroll in there. She glared at him, "Jack! What the hell are you doing in here?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes as he spoke, "Ana, we have to talk about that kiss. Why'd you do it?"

Ana blushed and looked away, "I don't want to talk about it. It was a mistake. Nothing more."

Jack just looked at just looked at her, "That's bullshit and you know it! There was something behind that kiss! Why did you do it?!"

Ana was about to answer when a teacher walked in and found Jack holding Ana against the wall. "MR. THOMAS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Jack looked at the teacher and said, "Sorry, Ma'am. I was just leaving." Jack walked out of the restroom.

The teacher asked Ana, "Ana? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Ana's head shot up and shook her head, "No, Ma'am. It was nothing like that. It was just a mistake."

Later that day…

Ana and Colt were walking side by side to the last class of the day.

As Jack came from the other direction, Ana shot him a look as she entered the classroom.

Colt noticed this and decided to confront him after school.

During class, Ana kept sneaking glances at Jack as Jack continued to work on his homework from an earlier class.

Just as his eyes met hers, she quickly looked away. As class came to an end, Ana took one last look at Jack when the bell rang.

Out in the hall, Jack was putting his books in his locker when Colt and a few of his buddies approached him. "Hey, Thomas. We need to have a little chat."

Jack looked at the four of them and smiled, "Sorry, the cheerleading squad practices in the gym. Ms. Reed is the one you should talk to."

Colt glared at him, "Very funny, smart guy. I told you, you weren't going to be lucky again."

Jack looked at the others, "Do you guys even minds of your own? I mean, listening to guy who might attack you while you're taking a piss in the bathroom, that's true loyalty."

Colt glared at him, "KNOCK IT OFF! WE ARE GOING TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED IN THE RESTROOM!"

Jack and everyone in the hall just looked at him. Jack broke the awkward silence, "Okay, now you're just creepin' me out."

Colt had enough of Jack's wisecracks and took a swing. Jack ducked and stood his ground. Colt took another swing and Jack ducked again and punched Colt in the stomach.

One of Colt's friends took a swing and Jack caught his fist and punched him in the jaw. Another friend tried to tackle Jack and Jack simply stepped aside and pushed his attacker head first into the lockers.

The last friend grabbed Jack from behind and Jack backed up and slammed him into the lockers. When he didn't let go, Jack elbowed him in the gut and grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

Just then, a teacher came up to them and yelled, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Jack looked at the fallen gladiators and said, "Uh, they were just teaching me some dance moves. I guess they weren't good at dancing."

The teacher shook his head and said, "Just go home, Mr. Thomas." Jack just shook his head and slowly walked to the parking lot.

Ana came out of the ladies bathroom in the hall and saw Colt and his friends on the ground. She ran up to him and asked, "Colt are you okay? What Happened?"

Colt held his stomach and said, "Thomas jumped us. That guy is unstable, Ana." Ana narrowed her eyes and went to look for Jack.

…

In the parking lot, Jack got in his truck when he heard a voice call his name, "JACK! WAIT!"

Jack smiled when he saw Ana approaching him. "Ana. I see you couldn't resist me after all. You want to kiss me again or are you ready to talk about yesterday?"

Ana glared at him and said, "NEITHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ARE YOU A COMPLETELY INSANE?! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?!"

Jack got out of his truck and glared back at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Ana responded, "YOU ATTACKED COLT AND HIS FRIENDS, YOU MORON!"

Jack yelled, "HE ATTACKED ME FIRST! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T SEE WHAT KIND OF MANIPULATING, STEROID TAKING, MORONIC ASSHOLE HE IS! HE ATTACKED ME IN THE BATHROOM FOR PETE'S SAKE! WHY DO YOU LIKE THIS GUY?!"

Ana yelled back, "BECAUSE, HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Jack yelled as he stepped closer to her, "IS THAT RIGHT?!"

They were mere inches apart when Ana grabbed him by his shirt and forced his lips against hers again.

They kissed for nearly two minutes when she pushed him away again and whispered, "Oh my god! Not again!"

She tried to run but this time, Jack grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back into his. That's when she looked into his eyes and that's when he noticed the tears escaping her eyes.

Ana began to sob and Jack pulled her into a hug. He placed a hand on her head as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

When she finally calmed down, he softly said, "Hey. I'll take you home." She nodded as he opened the door for her and she got in.

As they drove off, they were unaware that Colt was watching and saw everything,


	7. Saturday Together

**Chapter 7: Saturday Together**

Saturday had arrived and Ana had been lying in her room. She had been thinking about Jack lately and she knew she shouldn't. She was popular and he wasn't, and just thinking about him was bad for her image.

She had so many things on her mind; Colt, her father's terminal illness and kissing Jack…twice.

She was deep in thought when there was a knock at her door. "COME IN!" The door opened, revealing her mother Angelica.

"What's the matter, kid? You okay?" Ana looked at her and sighed, "Mom? I have a problem."

Angelica sat next to her on the bed, "Oh, yeah? What kind of a problem? I'll bet it has to do with that football star and the guy you kissed…twice."

Ana blushed, "Mom. He doesn't run in my circles. He's not popular. He's an asshole and he's kind of a geek…I-I-I mean he's handsome, but he acts like a geek."

Angelica knew all about this scenario, having been in it before in her high school years. "It sounds to me like you like this geek."

Ana shot her head up and said quickly, "NO! It's not like that at all! I don't like him like that!" Angelica just smiled widely, "Suuuure! You can't lie to me, kiddo. I know all about this. Your father and I went through the same thing before. Of course most of the time I barely even acknowledged his existence until we got locked in a cabin seventeen years ago."

Ana shook her head and sighed, "Mom, I've heard this story already, thousands of times."

Angelica was just about to speak when Chuck walked in, "Hello, ladies! Uh, Ana, there's someone at the door for you, A Jack Thomas?"

Ana's eyes grew wide, "WHAT?! JACK IS HERE ON A SATURDAY?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH DEALING WITH HIM FIVE DAYS OUT OF THE WEEK!"

Chuck smiled, "You want me to tell him to get lost?" Ana shook her head and glared, "No, I'll tell him."

Ana walked out of the room and her parents looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Chuck said, "She likes him." Angelica responded, "Definitely."

…

Jack was standing outside the Finster home when the front door burst open, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, JACK?!"

Jack just blinked and then smirked, "Nice to see you too. You want to spend the day with me?"

Ana scoffed, "No, I have better things to do." Jack smiled, "There's nothing better than hanging out with me. Come on, humor me."

Ana thought for a moment and sighed deeply and said, "Okay, whatever." Ana and Jack started to walk down the street. Jack decided to make conversation, "So, are you going to the prom with Colt or are you open season? Cause' if you are, I'm game."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but I'm afraid hunting season's over. Colt asked me already and I said yes."

Jack smiled, "It's not too late to back out you know. I'm telling you, he only wants one thing from you and when he gets it, he's going to break up with you. It's who he is. It's not his fault he's socially damaged."

Ana couldn't help but smile, "I guess you're an exception, huh?" Jack smiled at her witty comeback.

They continued walking until Ana spoke softly, "Jack, can I ask you a question?" Jack nodded, "Shoot. I'm all ears."

Ana took a deep breath and asked, "What was your mom like, I mean, when she wasn't in school? What was she like?"

Jack Looked around and realized they were near the cemetery. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Wanna come with me and ask her?"

They stopped and Ana was stunned by the question. That's when Jack grabbed her hand and led her through the cemetery.

When they got to his mother, Jack and Ana just looked at the tomb. Jack finally broke the silence, "When I found out she was dying, I stayed in my room and cried all night. I tried not to believe it. I thought it was just a very bad dream I would wake up from and everything would be okay. But the reality was that it was real. When the months passed, she got worse. It got to the point to where she didn't have the strength to even get out of bed."

Ana listened and watched as Jack continued his story with tears in his eyes. "She died on Christmas Eve. This was the last Christmas present she ever gave me."

He pulled out a little black box and opened it. Ana was surprised to see a shiny engagement ring staring back at her.

"Jack, it's beautiful." She was just about to reach for it when Jack shut the box. "She said I should give this ring to the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you know, wanted to make sure I was prepared."

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Ana, whose tears were threatening to fall.

He turned back to the tomb and Ana spoke. "My dad is sick." Jack said, "We've established that already. How long does he have?" Ana glared at him, "He's going to be fine!"

Jack shook his head and finally spoke sternly, "Ana, cut the crap! You and I both know the truth! Your father is dying! Isn't he?"

Ana exploded, "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! MY FATHER IS GOING TO BE FINE!" Ana turned to leave when Jack grabbed her and pulled her toward him. "Come on, Ana! I wanna hear you say it! 'My father is going to die' say it!"

Ana shook her head, "No, I won't!" Jack repeated, "Say it, Ana! 'My father is going to die' SAY IT!"

Ana shook her head again. And Jack said, "SAY IT!"

Ana spoke as her voice cracked and eyes watered. "My…fa-fa-father is …h-h-he's going to…he's…he's…going to…d-d-die."

She finally broke down with the truth, "Oh, god…oh god…!" Jack pulled her into an embrace and she started to sob uncontrollably.

…

Nearly two hours later, Jack and Ana sat up against Marie's tomb and were having a personal conversation.

Ana was in the middle of hers, "I thought it was the only way I could handle it. I thought that if I could just avoid it, maybe it would all just go away. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with it if I just acted like nothing was wrong."

Jack replied, "But you will have to deal with it sooner or later. I mean, just avoiding it made you socially psychotic to everyone. The worst part hasn't even happened yet."

Ana looked straight ahead as she listened to Jack speak."Ana, look at me." Ana turned to face him, "Ana, no matter what happens, just know that I will always be here if you wanna talk, always."

Ana looked down and tears came from her eyes and she smiled sadly, "Thanks, Jack. I never knew you could be so…so…understanding."

Jack smiled and said, "So, does this mean I can sleep with you now?" Ana's smile widened and playfully pushed him, "You asshole."

They sat there the whole Saturday just talking to each other. The sun was going down and they decided it was time to go home.

Jack walked Ana to her door and said, "Well, this was quite a day! Sitting in a cemetery and talking. I'm definitely going to remember this first date!"

Ana scoffed, "Yeah right! This wasn't a date. We were just hanging out, nothing more."

Jack looked in her eyes when she spoke again, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for yelling at you the last couple of days. I guess I didn't really know you as well as I thought."

Jack smiled, "You can make it up to me by letting me take you somewhere tomorrow."

Ana said, "I don't know, Jack. I'm still dating Colt. Plus, it wouldn't be good for my image hanging out with you, okay?"

Jack was finally hurt, "What's that supposed to mean? You're telling me, that after talking like we did today, you still don't want to hang out with me?"

Ana gave Jack a simmering look, "I told you, it's bad for my image! My rep matters to me and I'm not going to ruin it for anyone, not even you!"

Jack shook his head in irritation, "I can't believe this! I can't believe you could be so blind! Colt is an idiot who attacks people in the bathroom!"

Ana scoffed, "You really need to let that go! Look, we can't be friends, okay? It wouldn't work out with me being popular and you being…well, not. I'm sorry, Jack. It's just not possible."

Jack just stood there with a goofy look on his face like his insides have been kicked out. He slowly nodded and said softly, "You're making a big mistake with Colt. But, I hope it works out with him."

Jack slowly made his way down the steps. Ana just watched him go. When he was out of sight, Ana looked down and noticed an envelope with her name on it.

She picked it up and with one last look at the street; she held the envelope and went inside.


	8. Reading the Letter

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait and this really short chapter. I have a few other stories that I'm working on, but since I'm on a roll with all of them, here's the next chapter!**

**(000)**

Jack walked through the front door of his home where his father was waiting in the front room for him. Mr. Thomas stood up from the couch and looked at him, "Are you okay, Jackson?"

Jack glared at his father, "I feel like I just had my heart ripped out of my ass and you ask me if I'm okay?"

Mr. Thomas looked down and sighed, "I told you that girl was trouble. Now do you believe me?"

Jack looked away from him, "I'll be in my room…" He headed for the stairs and turned back to finish his wisecrack, "…making a noose to hang from."

Mr. Thomas sighed and shook his head as he walked back to his office.

Jack closed his door and plopped himself on his bed. He laid there thinking about Ana and had second thoughts about giving her the letter; _'THE LETTER!' _He thought as he shot out of his bed and frantically searched his pockets. The letter was gone!

Only two words came to Jack's mind, "Oh Shit!"

**(000)**

Ana sat in her room looking at the envelope with her name on it. She was contemplating reading it or not.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. She unfolded the paper and she read the note:

_Dear Ana,_

_If you're reading this, just know that what I'm about to say is nothing but truth. A truth spoken from my heart. It actually took me a long time to get this right. You've been in my mind for a long time now. So long, that every time I see you, it's like everything I ever wished for came true. When you talk to me, even though I try to hide it, my heart feels like it's going to burst. I know that you have your reasons for not wanting to be with me and I understand. I just hope that one day, you will see past how everyone thinks you should be and be who you really are. I would love to be the one in your heart, but you can have anyone you want. Maybe someday, I could be that guy. Until then, I will just have to continue to flirt with you and make dirty jokes. I guess I will see you at school. I love you, Ana. You should know that. By the way, 'when' I win your heart, no sex, I'm not that easy. _

_Love, _

_Jack_

Ana giggled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. She read the letter over again and folded it back up carefully. She lied down on her bed and sighed. She sniffled a little and giggled, "Damn you, Jack."

**(000)**

Jack frantically paced around his room. He stopped to think rationally, "Okay, if she read the letter, which I'm sure she did, she will either like it or hope I die a horrible painful death." He paused to think for a minute, "Oh, I'm a dead man!"

Jack took a deep breath, sighed and walked out of his room. In the living room Mr. Thomas was sitting on the couch when Jack came down the stairs.

Jack saw his father sitting on the couch and attempted to walk to the front door.

"Jackson? Come over here and have a seat." Mr. Thomas motioned Jack to sit down.

Jack glared suspiciously at his father, but sat down anyway. "Dad, we need to make this quick because I lost something and if I don't find it, well let's just say I'll lose more than what I lost in the first place."

Mr. Thomas smiled, "I'm glad to know you haven't lost your sense of humor. Your mother was the same way."

Jack looked at his father and looked down to the floor. Mr. Thomas continued, "Man, she really got on my nerves. She drove me crazy with all of her sarcastic comments and such."

Jack smiled at this as his father continued, "You are just like her. I guess that's why I became distant from you, because when I see you, I see your mother."

Mr. Thomas wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his son. Jack looked back at him as Mr. Thomas continued, "I'm sorry for everything, Jackson. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should've been. I should've been a better father. I love you very much. I'm sorry I failed you."

Jack embraced his now crying father in a massive hug, "I'm sorry too, Dad. I should've been a better son."

Mr. Thomas told him it was alright and after a few tearful moments and heartfelt comments, Jack stood up and walked to the door. "I have to go, Dad! I have to get something back! If I don't come back soon, it means I was killed violently and buried in the Finsters' backyard; address is 223 Pinewood Rd. If she didn't kill me, she killed what was left of my self-esteem and I killed myself…believe me, she has that effect on people."

He opened the door and looked back at his dad and smiled, "Gotta go. Bye."

He shut the door as he stepped outside. Mr. Thomas shook his head and smiled, "That boy and his jokes."

**(000)**

An hour later, Ana awoke to knocking on the front door. She tiredly walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

She stood surprised to see Jack standing there with his hands behind his back, looking at her shyly.

Ana smirked at him. She knew why he was there. She knew he was there for the letter.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket and gave it to him. She saw the horrified look in his eyes when he noticed the letter was not in the envelope it was in.

He thought, '_Shit! She must've read the goddamn thing! I will never write incriminating shit down on paper again!'_ He grabbed the letter and put it in his pocket.

Ana looked at him confused for a moment and then took on a sly smile and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and they went up to her room. They needed to have another talk.


End file.
